ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Lucinda
Alice Lucinda is a twenty-year-old college student who after being raised in New York for several years, moves to Merridale, CA to join Horizon Arts & Culture, in hopes of figuring out her self-goals of what she wants to do with her life. 'Appearance' Alice has long, orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. While she goes through a majority of different outfits, her main outfit has a dark red jacket to cover her white tanktop. She wears a red skirt and long socks, with brown shoes. In Season 2, Alice braids her hair to have a little ponytail to stick out from the back. Alice now wears a pen necklace, as a nod to her now deciding to become a writer. She wears a white jacket, with a light green shirt containing a pink rose. Alice wears a different red skirt, long black socks, and maintains her brown shoes from Season 1. 'Personality' Alice, is a sweet, understanding, kind-hearted girl. She cares a lot about her friends and will do whatever it takes to make sure that they're happy. She's very protective of the things or people she cares about and won't hesitate to call people out if someone decides to make fun of them. However, when it comes to her own emotions she's scared to let anything out, and will only turn to those who are deserving of knowing or understanding. Alice is also somewhat proud and despite her kind personality, she will not hesitate to get physical with those that challenge her authority or make fun of her abilities, such as cooking. She is not afraid to act out on her own and will take matters into her own hands from time to time. Alice also has somewhat of a know-it-all attitude, and despite her being intelligent, she makes sure she knows exactly what she's doing or knows what's going on. Alice is quite the organizer when it comes to planning and attending events, she makes sure she has everything set for whatever she's about to do, and always attends to be the host of something. She does not like it when people lie to her or try to hide the truth from her. Alice will do whatever it takes to make sure she gets the truth out of them, no matter what. But however, she does have some patience when it comes to figuring things out as she won't rub it in on a person when it comes to the truth. 'History' Alice comes from a very precise and strict family, as while her father passed away when she was 14, her mother was the one who raised her. When Alice was young, she was forced to practice her instruments, study fighting styles and did whatever her mother wanted to do. She expects Alice to have her a serious job when she's older. While Alice not having her entire life figured out, she knew she wanted to get away from her mother, so she traveled across the country to attend Horizons, where she finally feels free and feels like her child-like self. Throughout the series she's received hints through various people in her life that she would make an excellent writer. While Alice was unsure of this, it wasn't until she was assigned with her friends to do a exhibition report for her Media Writing class. With Ethan's help and the support of her friends, Alice had finally realized what she wanted to do with her life, and is currently studying to become the best writer she could ever be. Later in the first season, Alice decides to adopt a Psycholeopterran, named Hypnotick. She discovered it was harmless and learned it was once a prisoner off Kraab's ship and didn't want her to be a prisoner on Earth while it was contained at the S.A.C.T. 'Powers and Abilities' Being an ordinary human, Alice doesn't possess any superpowers herself. 'Weaknesses' While Alice has no physical weakness, she does have some PTSD. Alice's mother, when raising her, forced Alice to make sure she had to do things precise and made sure she studied day and night to understand certain material. This later developed her know-it-all personality, as the series goes on, Alice's personality will start to change. Since Alice is a mere human, she is susceptible with most human weaknesses and is at a major risk when going against a powerful opponent 'Relationships with Other Characters' *'Ethan Wellington' - Ethan was the first friend Alice made at Horizons. At the start of their friendship, Ethan rammed into her as XLR8, and tried keeping secret as to what happened. It wasn't until the Mechadroid attack that convinced Ethan to tell her about his secret. Alice discovering he was a superhero, she was also told by Lieutenant Steel that he was alone without many people to watch after him, leading Alice to decide to watch out for him. Since then, Alice has stuck up for Ethan in any situation and has always turns to hear his side of a story instead of falsely believing in any claims. She would also join Ethan on any mission whether he wanted her there or not. Alice also tutors/helps Ethan for his tests or big assignments. Even though Ethan doesn't like to sit and study, Alice gets him on the right track to eventually receive a passing grade. Ethan and Alice both have video games and similar career aspects in common. Once Alice discovered her talents, she is willingly wanting to create a show with Ethan on board. Even though she's afraid to admit it, Alice has a crush on Ethan. This is hinted at since Hannibal: The Choice He Makes which lead to Ethan slowly asking her out that next episode. She willingly accepts and the two attempted to go on their first date until it was sabotaged by Zombozo and the Circus Freaks. Ethan asked if they could try again someday in the distant future and agreed to it. In He's Everything You Want Alice admits to really care about Ethan, and admits to him being her best friend. She even admits to him that she doesn't wanna think about what would happen if she lost him. Alice stood by Ethan's side when Gary Stewart tried to take his friends from him. In Alice in Wonderland, Alice is assigned a group project with Cassie, Alexia and May to cover an exhibition report. Ethan volunteered to help create a story, but it eventually leads to a point where Alice snapping at him for not allowing her creative input and because of the story not being precisely how she wants it. Ethan apologizes, and that following night, Alice apologizes for snapping at her, realizing she was acting like her mother. Ethan tells her to not worry about what her mom wants and to follow her own path while not focusing on all the big details. This leads to Alice scavenging for a story until she and her friends find one of Ethan's abandoned fight scenes. This gave her the grade she needed and helped her realize what she wanted to do with her life, due to her past experiences at campus. She thanks Ethan for his help, and has began studying to become a writer. In Spirited Away, Part 2, Ethan unknowingly confesses to Hex and Sha'Rrow about his feelings for his friends and Alice, admitting that Alice has changed him to be a better person. Alice confronts Ethan about this after the fight and the two share their first kiss. Since then, Alice reveals to Nikki in Back to Our Horizons that their feelings are currently up in the air as they both have not acted on form of relationship just yet. Ethan reveals that he plans to get a girlfriend this school year, no matter what it took, which made Alice blush to no end. In Okey, Dokey! Literature Club, Alice offered Ethan to join her club as a way to grow better at their abilities to become story tellers. Alice convinces Ethan by saying there were other girls in the club and Ethan accepted. Despite this being of Charmcaster's meddling with reality, Alice grew upset with Ethan hanging out more with the other girls and ended her chance with Ethan. After Ethan had fixed reality, it reveals that their discussion never had happened and Ethan waited a few weeks to tell her the truth once they were alone together. Ethan apologies for not acting on it sooner and asks Alice for a little more time to become a better person so he can truly win Alice's heart and she accepts. In Everyone's Story, Alice walks past a restaurant to notice Ethan and Maria were inside holding hands, and went under the assumption that they were on a date. Alice tries to process these feelings until Ethan visits her later that night to clear the situation. Ethan tells her "nothing happened" and he was just with his bodyguard. Alice refuses to believe this and decides to end their chance at ever having a relationship after Ethan accidentally says the wrong thing. Ethan tried endlessly for weeks to clear the situation but has failed at every attempt until Ethan eventually gave up. A few days after that, confirmed in Rising from Horizons, Ethan and Maria had began a relationship. Alice tried her best not to show her frustration until she exploded in private to Nikki. *'Hannibal Lincoln' - Alice first met Hannibal when attending History of Arts. Alice and Hannibal have a good relationship, like brother and sister. When Hannibal admitted to having feelings for Nikki, Alice was very supportive to the point she squealed and admitted to shipping them. In Paintcraft, Alice joined Hannibal's team to fight against Gaia University in a paintball match at Splattown. In Alice in Wonderland, Hannibal helped Alice with camera equipment until they could find a story for her exhibition report. When she passed her assignment she thanked him for his help. *'Nikki Beecher' - Alice first met Nikki when attending History of Arts. Alice and Nikki's friendship is referred to as "gal pals" for whenever they hang out. Usually the two would offer advice to once another with how to deal with situations. This is shown in Alice in Wonderland, when Nikki didn't know what to do about her feelings for Hannibal, while Alice confessed about not knowing how to handle her assignment. The two also work together in the school's library, due to Alice not being able to find a job to help cover her loans. Since Spirited Away, Part 2, Nikki has checked up on Alice to see how her relationship has been with Ethan, knowing how close the two are. Alice reveals they still haven't gotten together and Nikki has been there to cheer Alice on since, or to offer advice. When Nikki first discovered her powers she was scared to tell her friends about them until the time came to it in Everyone's Story. They accepted her abilities and resumed their friendship like normal. In Omni-Hex, Alice and Nikki both show to be the smart ones of their group. When the opportunity to join a fraternity opens up, the two immediately take it so that they can increase their GPA and help with finances. Once they realized Hex was running the fraternity, the two immediately left. *'Terence Ramon' - When Alice first met Terence, she was not willing to tolerate his attitude directly toward other people. That was until she realized he secretly had a soft spot after apologizing to Ethan about wanting to blackmail him for his powers. Alice deep down thinks Terence can be a bit obnoxious sometimes, but throughout the series the two bonded and formed a friendship. In Alice in Wonderland, Terence was also willing to help Alice with her assignment, even though he was busy with his own project. Terence is also revealed to be terrified by Alice due to her somewhat snappy behavior. This is shown in Season 2 when Alice is interrogating an Esoterican minion. When Alice finds out Terence is dating May, leading for her to be shocked to date one of her friends. Offscreen, Alice warns Terence not to do anything to trouble May or jeopardize their friendship and Terence is forced to agree with it. *'Hypnotick' - After Hypnotick broke free from Kraab's ship, Hypnotick decided to not attack Alice when they first met, this was due to her wearing warm colors and having a warm personality. Since then, Hypnotick began spying on it until it was attacked by the S.A.C.T in Alice in Wonderland. Ethan was able to contain Hypnotick in time to prevent it from any harm to it. Alice later realized Hypnotick had emotional feelings toward Alice, leading for Alice to decide to keep it as her pet. Although, Hypnotick had to be kept contained by Lieutenant Steel, due to it being an alien. When Alice most needs Hypnotick, Lieutenant Steel sends her out into battle, giving Alice an extra hand when she needs it. *'Cassie, Alexia, and May' - When Alice isn't hanging with her usual group, she's usually with her own circle of friends, being these three, who coincidentally started at the same time as her. Alice is always willing to help them with their classwork. In Season 2, Alice finds out Terence is dating May and it took her a few moments to process the situation, just because "it's Terence." *'Maria Shamira' - Alice met Maria through Ethan when he introduced the group to her as work colleague and former trainer. Once Maria became Ethan's bodyguard, Maria had to be around Ethan wherever he went, including Horizon. Alice eventually became intimidated by Maria when she sees her clinging and hanging around Ethan. While Maria is Ethan's bodyguard, Alice did grow quite jealous when she saw Ethan and Maria hanging out at a restaurant and holding hands. Alice was to assume Ethan began going out on with Maria when Ethan tried to convince her nothing had happened. Since then, Alice grew worry of the two and decided it was best to stay away from them. *'Lieutenant Steel' - Alice sees Lieutenant Steel as Ethan's boss and an adult figure. After she left Ethan's house, she spoke with Lieutenant Steel in private as he asked her to keep watch of Ethan. Alice gracefully accepted and has been there since to make sure he's safe. Alice would also offer herself to help out on missions, despite Lieutenant Steel not wanting her to. After proving her worth in many of Ethan's missions, Lieutenant Steel gained great respect for her to where he offered her a place in Lieutenant Steel's new specialized task force under the S.A.C.T, known as The Galactic Law Enforcement Emissaries. She accepted and has worked under Lieutenant Steel since. *'Setsuko Lucinda, (Alice's Mother)' - Alice used to have a good relationship with her mother until her dad died at the age of 14. Currently, Alice has a rough relationship with her mother, as of when her dad got sick, she used to make her practice instruments, and made sure she did everything right. Setsuko only allowed Alice at home unless she was willing to go out. She made sure Alice had little say of what she wants. This lead to Alice wanting to contain herself from the outside world and formed relationships with her friends online. Eventually she stood up to her mother and decided to attend Horizons. She willingly allowed it as long as she checked in with her. *'Alice's Father' - Not much is known about Alice's father except he got sick when Alice was 8, and then died when she was 14. 'Appearances' Alice is in all episodes of the series (so far). 'Trivia' *Alice's character is based on a majority of anime characters. **Yuuki Asuna from Sword Art Online, in terms of looks, character, and personality. **Serena from Pokemon, in having difficulty with her family and her own set goals. *Lucinda means Beautiful Light Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Students Category:Characters